All's fair in Love and Wheezes
by Rapunzel27
Summary: Harry and Ginny decide things are moving too slow with Ron and Hermione, can a little trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes change all that? Rated T incase I slip up, : . PLEASE R R :
1. Chapter 1

**All's fair in love and Wheezes**

_My first ever attempt at a fan fic-please R+R!_

_The point of view will change throughout the story…just giving you a little heads up there_

**I OWN NOTHING…unfortunately ******

**-**

**-**

**GINNY'S POV**

Harry and I were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. The fire crackled and reflected off his bright green eyes. I couldn't stop staring! What was wrong with me? There was something about him. He was cute, funny, everything. I remembered back when I couldn't even speak to him-THAT was embarrassing. I'd gotten over that, but sometimes I just couldn't help staring.

**HARRY'S POV**

She was looking at me. I could feel it. I tried to hide my smile-Ginny was beautiful and it was hard to imagine that she had fallen for a guy like me, who could never compare. She was so outspoken and courageous. Her red hair was clipped back, rather than hanging free the way I liked it. I reached my hand toward the offensive clip-

"I don't understand why it is so hard for you to just keep your snogging to yourselves!"

"I don't understand why it is so hard for you to just mind your own business!" Hermione and Ron burst through the portrait hole, shouting at each other no doubt about how Hermione had walked in on Ron and Lavender glued to each other by the mouth—again. I didn't know if Ron positioned himself where Hermione would find him, or if she was trying to keep an eye on him, but I was tired of it. They obviously liked each other, everyone in Hogwarts knew…except for Lavender, Ron's girlfriend.

Hermione stalked up to the girl's dormitories, trying to hide her face, but not before we all saw the tears forming in her eyes.

**GINNY'S POV**

What had my git of a brother done now? I turned to Harry, "I'll be right back."

"Take as long as you need, you might need to work extra hard on this one." He said, looking up at the girl's dormitories, where our good friend had probably already begun the process of bawling her eyes out.

I ran up the stairs to her bed, no one else was in the room, luckily, seeing as she roomed with Lavender. I sat on the edge of her bed, "Mione, what did my idiot, teaspoon-emotional-ranged brother do this time?"

"Nothing..." she said, wiping away her tears, but then saw my skepticism, and opened up, "Well he and Lavender both decided that THEY wanted to visit Snape about the potions essay too…" I wonder whose idea that was… "…And as soon as he left the room to get the newt eyes, they started giggling and snogging—like I wasn't there! And then Lavender, *sob*, she, *sob*, she looked at me and said, *sob*, 'do you mind?' *sob* like I wasn't *sob* supposed to be there!" Hermione began to break down, I sat by her side and patted her back, why couldn't my brother pluck up the courage and ask this poor girl out rather than torturing them both with severe overdoses of Lavender Brown.

"Don't worry, just relax, everything will be alright." I said, as she got in between the sheets and put her head on the pillow. "Don't worry." I left the room and tried to close the door as silently as possible.

Downstairs Harry was waiting for me in the same spot I left him. I looked at him and then back at the dormitories, "Something has to be done about this." He looks back at me and simply nods before looking at the dormitories as well.

_Ooh I left you with a little cliffhanger there. New chapter on its way as soon as I write it. This is my first ever attempt at a fan fic, and I'm having some trouble with style, please help and R+R. ___


	2. Chapter 2

**All's Fair in Love and Wheezes**

_Please R+R ___

_A warning: The POV (Point of View in fancy talk) will change like the other chapters_

**I Wish I was J.K. Rowling and therefore owned Harry Potter ******

-

-

**GINNY'S POV**

I quickly sealed the letter containing direct instructions to Fred and George on what Harry and I needed. Harry took the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg, "I hope this works." I looked at him. It had better; Fred and George would be nagging me forever because I was buying this stuff, even though I had clearly stated our situation.

Hedwig flew out of the owlery to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as Harry and I flew down to the common room, and then to bed.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

It had been two days since the fight between Ron and me. Well, two days since the BIG fight with Ron and me. We had been fighting a lot lately, and I wished it would stop. He looked over the Gryffindor table at me, and then put his arm around Lavender who giggled and snuggled closer to him. I looked around the great hall and spotted Cormac McLaggen, and waved excitedly at him, pretending to be a lot happier than I actually was. He looked at me and waved back. "Cormac," I gushed, "I had the most wonderful time with you the other night." I batted my eyelashes.

"Oh did you, then would you like to go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?"He had the most arrogant smile, as if he already knew that I would say yes. I wanted to slap that silly grin off his face, but instead I looked over at Ron to make sure he was paying attention, he was. I smiled and gave McLaggan a peck on the cheek… oh pure nausea.

**RON'S POV**

Why was Hermione suddenly all over McLaggen? He wasn't on the Quidditch team, he didn't have to stand around and watch her write all those letters to Krum. I turned away, trying not to hear Hermione's last sentence to McLaggan,

"It's a date."

What did she see in him? What was one redeeming quality in that git? Her kiss on his cheek was replaying over and over in my mind. Sure, she hadn't made out with him in front of everyone, like Lavender and I, but something about that kiss made my stomach churn.

"Won Won?" Lavender was looking at me with concern, "Are you sick? You don't look so good.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure? Want me to …check up on you, make sure everything is……right?"

Any normal guy would have gone insane if Lavender Brown had practically whispered that into their ear, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. "No, I'm fine, I forgot something in the dormitories, I'll see you later." I had to leave the room, and get away from all these girls.

**GINNY'S POV**

Finally Hermione was fighting back! It was getting annoying for Ron to be winning all the time. Although, soon everything would be as it should be, as soon as the post came. Today was the day, it had to be. Harry and I kept looking at the ceiling of the Great Hall, waiting for the usual barrage of owls.

Finally, hundreds of owls streamed into the Hall, dropping letters and packages and feathers everywhere. With a _thud_ a fat package wrapped in brown paper, disguised as a perfume making kit landed on my lap. A letter was attached, and that was the first thing I reached for. I broke the wax seal, and read the letter,

_Ginny, _

_Thank you for ordering our _Little Witch Perfume Kit_, although we certainly do not approve of our little sister using perfume at such a young age, we realize that it is inevitable, and all we can tell you is to use it with care, the perfume is very strong._

_Thank you for choosing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

_With love, _

_Fred and George _

Harry looked at me and I nodded, this was what we had ordered, this would change everything. We looked over at Hermione, who was busy burying her nose in a Transfiguration text, ignoring McLaggen, who was going on and on about all the goals he had ever scored in Quidditch, not noticing her lack of interest. I smiled, and ran up to the dormitories with Harry; it was time to go into action.

_Mua ha ha, ANOTHER cliff hanger, please help me by R-ing and R-ing, it would be much appreciated. ___

_Next Chapter as soon as I write it._


	3. Chapter 3

**All's Fair in Love and Wheezes**

_Please R+R, Pretty Please?_

_Thanks to those who did R+R, it meant a lot and was really sweet_

_Just a little tidbit: the point of view will change now and then, like the other chapters_

**Why aren't I J.K. Rowling? I could then own Harry Potter and all his rights**

-

-

**HARRY'S POV**

Smoke was creeping out of the cauldron where Ginny and I were working. We had read the instructions on the 'Little Witch Perfume Kit', and were now creating a potion that would surely change the way Ron and Hermione saw one another. The potion seemed easy enough, Hot water, butterfly wings, rose petals, all included in the package. We were on the last, and according to the instructions, most important, step: A bag of pink powder that gave the potion its potency.

"It says here that if we only want it to last for two days, we use one teaspoon of powder. Two days, that sounds like enough time, the potency increases the longer the potion works, so two days really shouldn't be that bad." I was beginning to get nervous. At first this had seemed like a great idea, but now I wasn't so sure. I had never made a love potion before, what if something went wrong?

"Harry, everything will be fine, this potion is temporary, if anything goes wrong, we can just wait two days and everything will go back to normal, and in case things go really bad, there's an antidote in the box, right there." Ginny pointed towards a small glass phial strapped to the corner of the kit. It was full of a transparent, blue-ish liquid. The phial was so tiny, could it possibly work against a screwed-up love potion? It had better.

Ginny put the tablespoon of powder into the mixture already in the cauldron, and the steady stream of smoke that had already been escaping turned the same bright pink as the powder.

"I think it's done; now we just have to sneak this stuff into their food, want to try now? It's lunch time."

"No, I don't have any classes with both Ron and Hermione until first block, tomorrow. I won't have a chance to see if the potion worked. We should try at dinner, and then watch how they are together in the common room after."

Ginny nodded and pulled out two identical flasks. She poured some of the concoction into each one, and put a stopper into them, then put them into her purse, "I'll keep them here until dinner, we can slip them into their pumpkin juice or something."

"See you at dinner." I kissed her goodbye and headed off to my next class, which I realized with a groan, was Divination, with the eccentric Professor Trelawney.

**RON'S POV**

The Divination room was stuffy as ever. Multi-colored sashes were draped over any light source, and the smells of various spices and teas wafted through the room. A large crystal ball sat on the middle of my table. I remembered back in third year when Hermione kicked one of those things down the stairwell. Hermione. Why did she keep popping into my head? It was getting a bit annoying actually. How was I supposed to concentrate on 'divining the erratic and mysterious future' when her face kept entering my thoughts?

The doors to the room were flung open and Trelawney glided into the class, covered in her usual array of scarves and sashes.

"Today class, we will be reviewing the crystal ball. I have noticed that some of you have been careless with your efforts of divining the erratic and mysterious future-"I snickered, "-Mr. Weasley," She turned her hugely magnified eyes on him, "because you find my review so amusing, perhaps you don't need any. Why don't you show the class and I how to properly foresee the unknown?"

I gulped, and reached out towards the sphere, I began to wave my hands over it as if conjuring up an image-dear god what was I doing? "Uh….I see….a black horse….."

"Oh really dear?"

"Yea, and uhm….." wait, something was starting to take shape in the crystal ball. Smoke was filling it…was this really happening? I looked around and no one else seemed to notice, maybe this was actually a vision. The smoke started to clear starting in the center of the ball. It was being replaced by a picture. Two people snogging. Bloody hell! Was I going to have to tell someone that they were gonna get some later today? That would be awkward. As the picture became more distinct I noticed little details of the two people, one of them had bushy brown hair. Wait-was that Hermione? She better not be snogging McLaggen! The picture continued to settle and showed that the boy had red hair….red hair? Damn it! Who do I know who has red hai…..I paused as some of my own hair fell over my eyes. Red hair.

"And….?" Asked Professor Trelawney, waiting for the rest of my description.

"Uhm, well the horse is flying away, it has wings" I answered as quickly as possible, trying to get this over and done with.

"oh, I see." Said Trelawney, "Ron, thank you for reading that for me." It was quite obvious she didn't believe me, by the way she kept shooting me questioning looks during the rest of her class.

Finally the class was over, I was free, well sort of. I had Care of Magical Creatures next, which means Hermione. After the vision in Trelawney's room I wasn't sure how I would react to her. I wasn't even sure how to react to ME, my feelings, that is. Something about that vision had made me mysteriously pleased with myself. Very pleased.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I was already at Hagrid's hut by the time Harry and Ron came. I waved to Harry, and ignored Ron. Maybe ignoring him would stop all this hurt.

Harry sat next to me, and Ron sat next to Harry. We were all silent for a long period of time until Hagrid came out of his hut, and began talking about our lesson today: Blast-Ended Skrewts. The things were only just born, and already revolting. They seemed to be a cross-breed between manticores and fire-crabs, a fact I pointed out to Hagrid, and then earned 50 points for Gryffindor.

Although the Skrewts were…interesting… I couldn't help glancing at Ron now and then. Was he mad at me for flirting with McLaggan? Why did I care? Why would he care? I had better just admit that I liked Ron. And no matter how many times he snogged Lavender in front of me, The unfortunate truth was that I would always like him. Maybe even a little more than like.

Magical creatures was over before I knew it, I headed to the common room to drop off my books before dinner. Harry and Ginny were in there, whispering to each other, but I wasn't surprised, they had been spending a lot of time together since they started dating. I dropped my books on to my bed and made my way to the Great Hall.

I took a seat and began to talk to Parvati Patil, who had distanced herself from Lavender once she had started snogging Ron all hours. In a couple of minutes Harry and Ginny joined us…and then Ron. Why did Ron have to come and sit here, directly across from me? If he hated me as much as he led on, why didn't he just go sod off?

Suddenly Ginny accidentally knocked over my goblet.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, I'll go get you a new one." She reached over to an empty seat and it seemed she took longer than necessary to grab a goblet of pumpkin juice. Probably because she had to lean over Harry to get it. Girls in love could be truly crazy. She put the goblet down in front of me.

"Thanks Gin."

"Oh, no problem Hermione, Ron, can I borrow some parchment for McGonagall's Essay?"

"Why don't you ask Harry?"

"Because you're my big brother and I love you to death…and he's been borrowing Hermione's for the last two months."

"Fine."

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"Why? You've got two legs...FINE I'll be right back!"

As Ron walked off I couldn't help but watch him go. I turned back to find Ginny leaning over Ron's pumpkin juice, "I think I dropped a hair in here." She said, looking around, then she seemed to loose interest, "Oh well, were related, it doesn't really matter."

Ron came back with some parchment and handed it to Ginny, "Here. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am thank you for asking. Now sit down and eat your dinner."

Ron rolled his eyes and sat down. I Sipped my pumpkin juice, it tasted odd, but that was probably just my nerves from Ron sitting so close to me. He looked up from his food and saw me staring.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, and put my head down. I heared him drink from his goblet and suddenly I perked my head up. He was staring at ME now. I met his stare, and we sat like that for a good five minutes. I had liked Ron before… but something small inside of me had just snapped…All I could do was stare.

**RON'S POV**

Woah….

_OK, you obviously have realized by now that I love cliff hangers….well I really don't know if this is a cliff hanger, but to me it is. ____ I'm trying to upload a chapter a day, but I might be too slow sometimes, or even to two chapters a day, who knows? Please R+R, and thanks again to those who already did, I really appreciate it. ___


	4. Chapter 4

**All's Fair in Love and Wheezes**

_Sorry if the chapters are coming a little slower than they used to, I started actually doing things other than just sitting at my computer all day, and I have less time to write. Still trying for a chapter a day though. ___

_Please R+R,_

_Thank you soo much for the reviews_

_The point of view will change from time to time_

**J.K Rowling owns the Harry potter and all his pals….not me ******

-

-

**GINNY'S POV**

Was it working? I couldn't tell. Sure, they were staring at each other like nobody's business, but they had been leading up to doing that all night. Harry looked at me, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was, _what is going on here?_

**RON'S POV**

Woah, what was going on here? Sure, I had always liked Hermione. Lately maybe even a little more than like, but suddenly, as soon as I looked up at her, something changed. Nothing I could explain, Hermione's eyes had always been that warm and chocolate-y…her lips had always been that pink and soft-looking, and her hair had always been that pretty…but suddenly it was as if all of these things, her eyes, her lips, her hair, were begging for him, screaming at him to ditch Lavender and be with her.

"I…I have to go…" I said as I hurriedly stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall, I had to get out of here and think of things, and by things, Hermione.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I was dumbfounded, speechless, awestruck, what just happened? One minute I'm hiding from Ron's glare and the next we're staring into each other's eyes? I had to admit though, I was a little disappointed. When he looked at me I was almost positive he was going to snog me right then and there. But instead he just got up and left. Maybe that moment was only my imagination. But it couldn't have been, his gaze had seemed so intense, so…I don't know, longing?

My look must have been about the same. It was as if suddenly all the little things I liked…Okay fine…loved…about him had come to life, dragging me in. His bright red hair had seemed on fire, and his deep blue eyes that had always reminded me of little ponds, were suddenly vast oceans, so deep I could drown in them. I began absent-mindedly stirring my soup, thinking of oceans, and ponds, and Ron.

**HARRY'S POV**

"Did it work?" I mouthed to Ginny. She shrugged and shook her head. I sighed. We had tried so hard on making the potion and keeping it a secret…and now what if the potion didn't work? At least we had achieved some skills in lying. When Hermione had turned around with Ginny still working on Ron's goblet, her excuse was genius, as was her little fight with Ron about her needing parchment. At least some good had come of this.

I got up to leave the table, and made it to the doors of the Hall before Ginny caught up to me, "Harry. I don't think the potion worked."

"Really, Gin?" I laughed

"But we won't know for sure until tomorrow, remember, the potion gets stronger over time." I had forgotten about that. Maybe it was just that the potion hadn't kicked in yet. Yes, that had to be it. I smiled, "Gin, I love you."

Ginny smiled, "I love you too Harry, now let's head over to the common room, I have some Ancient Runes homework that I'm sure you're dying to help me with." I rolled my eyes and let her lead me to the common rooms.

**RON'S POV**

As soon as I had left the table, Lavender had followed me back to the entrance of the boy's dormitories, "NO! Lavender, look, I just need some time to myself."

"Well, I just don't see why you can't have time to yourself with ME!"

"Lavender, you're being totally immature!"

"Immature? I'll show you immature!" and with that Lavender pulled up her shirt and full on flashed me.

"Lavender, what are you doing?"

"So far, relationship has only been physical, and I'm going to tell you right now, that I'm okay with that! So, Won Won, you can have this," she waved at her exposed self, "or you can have your precious alone time!" I looked at her for about two seconds before backing up and shutting the door to the dormitories. From behind the closed door I could hear Lavender's voice, "we are SO over!" thank god.

**GINNY'S POV**

It was the day after Harry and I had given Ron and Hermione the love potion. I had to admit, I was beginning to get a little worried. Although Ron and Hermione were talking again, they didn't seem to be flirting…at all. Oh great, maybe the potion didn't work. I would wait one more day, one more day and if the potion didn't seem to be working to its full potential, I would talk to Harry about making another, stronger, batch.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

A day had passed since that…._moment_…in the great hall. Ron and I had started talking again, but that was it. It was strange, as if whenever he walked by me, someone else was controlling my mind, made me forget whatever I was doing and focusing all my attention on him. The day after our little stare session in the Great Hall, it was almost as if my feelings for him had doubled…if that was even possible. And now this morning, I felt even more in love with him than before.

I wanted to run up and snog him whenever he said, "hello." But something inside of me, perhaps the sane part, was telling me no. So I don't tell him how I feel, I wait, and hope that he makes the first move. But I doubt he will. He may have broken up with Lavender, (A popular bit of gossip floating around the school), but that doesn't mean he has feelings for anyone else.

**RON'S POV**

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I get her out of my head? It had been two days since she popped into my head, and she hadn't left once. If anything, she had gotten stronger. It was hard to say "Hello" to her without pushing her up against the wall and snogging her like a madman.

But I had to keep myself in order. She was going to make the first move. She had to. What if I snapped and started to tell her how I feel, and she suddenly rejected me? I couldn't be rejected by Hermione. She was too perfect. I could never compare to her. No. She would make the first move. No doubt about it.

**HARRY'S POV**

I was sitting in the common room playing a game of wizard chess with Seamus when Ginny came running in. "Harry, I have to talk to you." She pulled me into a dark corner of the room, leaving Seamus and his questioning look behind. "Harry, it's the second day. Although it's obvious they like each other, a lot, but it has always been obvious. The entire point of this was to get them so wild and crazy about each other that one of them confesses. Neither of them has confessed so I think it's time we try a new tactic." She pulled a box out of her robe,

"Ginny, what's that?"

"This, Harry is a box of cupcakes."

"Ginny, I don't quite follow you."

"It's no ordinary box of cupcakes. These cupcakes contain a love potion so strong, if I gave one to you, and one to Pansy Parkinson, that girl would be Mrs. Pansy Parkinson Potter within the week." Seeing the nervous expression on my face she said, "Of course you would be divorced by the next, because the potion lasts for seven days, no more no less."

"Gin, don't you think we may be going a little overboard with this whole thing? I mean, maybe the best way to do this is just go the old fashioned way and lock them in a closet for two or three hours."

"Harry, Ron and Hermione have to be together; don't you see how they balance each other out so perfectly? Not to mention how Ron makes Hermione laugh so hard, you can bet she's snuck off one or two times to change her robes." Ignoring my questioning look, she went on, "Hermione helps Ron with everything from homework to social issues, she stands by him…unless he happens to be snogging lavender, but still, those two are made for each other, and we have to help."

I gave in, I couldn't help it, everything Ginny had said was true, there was no pretending that Ron and Hermione were not the perfect match. I looked at her and grinned, "So what's our excuse for delivering Ron and Hermione cupcakes at 11:26 PM?"

She smiled as she looked back at me, "You just leave that to me."

_AAH the story is nearing its end, only two, maybe three more chapters to go. I've started brainstorming for my next story, a Ronmione, of course, but it might be a while until I've totally mapped that one out. Thank you again to those who have R+R-ed, and if you haven't, please do, I want to know what you think! ____ Next chapter tomorrow maybe? Possibly? Probably. _


	5. Chapter 5

**All's Fair in Love and Wheezes**

_Sorry if the chapters are coming a little slower than they used to, I started actually doing things other than just sitting at my computer yesterday, and I have less time to write. Still trying for a chapter a day though. ___

_Please R+R I'll be your best friend!!!_

_Thank you soo much for the reviews, but I could always use more ;) _

_The point of view (POV) will change from time to time_

**Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and all his little pals, J.K. Rowling does ******

-

-

**RON'S POV**

I was in the dormitories, getting ready to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, rolling my eyes, really, it was probably just Lavender, back to yell at him. The knocking increased in volume and tempo, so I crawled out of bed and stalked to the door, a little irritated, "What the bloody hell do you want?!"

"Well, Ron, You clearly love your little sister." Said Ginny. She was holding a white box, and when I opened the door, she handed it to me.

"Ginny…what are you doing? It's 11:30, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed, or even…I don't know…sleeping?"

"Relax, Ron, I'll be heading to bed in a minute, I just needed to drop this off, mum sent a big box."

"Gin, why are you giving me these…." I looked inside to find a lone cupcake, "THIS cupcake at 11:30 PM?"

"I dunno, I meant to give them to you earlier today, but I forogot."

"Whatever." I didn't trust her, but hey, free cupcake. "Thanks Gin, now go to bed!"

"Fine, bye bye Ron. See you tomorrow." She walked away, smiling to herself. That was weird…but whatever, I got a cupcake. I opened the box and pulled out the frosted treat, unwrapping it and stuffing it into my mouth. It tasted a little funny, but like Ginny had said, it had been sitting in her room all day. I climbed back into my bed and went back to sleep.

**GINNY'S POV**

Ron was too easy, of course he would eat the cupcake, but Hermione would be a different matter. She never had the urge to stuff her face with sugary snacks late at night. This would take some serious persuasion skills.

I didn't knock on Hermione's dormitory, I walked right in. It was a girl's dormitory, it wasn't like I was in danger of seeing something that I shouldn't. Hermione was sitting on her bed, reading, of course.

"Hey, Hermione, mum sent me some cupcakes, you want one?"

"Um sure Gin, but maybe in the morning? It's a little late."

"Awwww come on Hermione, they're only good for so long!" Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed, with some amusement.

"Fine" she laughed as I handed her the cupcake.

I stayed in the room, pretending to be looking at her books until I was sure she had finished the whole thing. When she was done I decided it was time to go, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yea, bye Gin."

**RON'S POV**

It all started when I woke up. I felt crazed. Out of my mind. I needed her. I had to be with her. I loved her. I loved Hermione.

**HARRY'S POV**

Ginny and I were walking back to the common room after a delicious breakfast of eggs and ham. We were laughing at something she had said, and were going to wake up Ron and Hermione, who had slept in, pretty normal for Ron, but not so much for Hermione.

Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password, "Hippogriff wings" and we were about to enter the common room only to find a sobbing Lavender Brown fleeing the scene.

"Lavender, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Why don't you go in there and find out yourself!" She yelled, motioning at the portrait hole. Ginny and I looked at each other, and then walked forward. Inside we met a cluster of students, all watching something that apparently had earned some cheers and even a few wolf whistles. I held Ginny's hand as we pushed our way to the center of the group, to see Ron and Hermione, glued to each other, snogging as if they were each other's oxygen. They swayed and leaned and smiled, not stopping to breathe or even acknowledge the crowd that had surrounded them.

Ginny gasped, and then smiled. "Harry! It worked! They love each other!" As soon as she said those words, Ron's hands moved a bit farther down from Hermione's waist. "Uh…Ginny, I'm not sure that's love." Hermione pushed Ron against a wall, "That looks more like lust."

"You can love someone and lust after them."

"Ginny, THIS potion doesn't increase over time, does it?"

"It had better not."

**HERMIONE'S POV**

This was fantastic, this was like a dream. Something had happened once she woke up, and she knew what she had to do. She had sprinted to the boy's dormitories, only to find Ron sprinting out of them. They had looked at each other for about a second before snogging the hell out of each other. I knew that something was compelling me to do this. I would never have done this normally. But whatever was making me do this, making me feel this way, I was grateful. I smiled, this was perfect.

**GINNY'S POV**

The week passed slowly. Ron and Hermione barely ever left each other's sides. And they were always holding hands, embracing, or cuddling. It was nauseating. Not to mention, it seemed Harry was right. Sure, Ron and Hermione loved each other, however before taking the potion they were too scared to say it. And now that they had taken the potion, it seemed that they still hadn't told each other. Their relationship was a total Ravender, as I liked to call Ron and Lavender's relationship. It was purely physical, and they barely ever talked. Maybe the love potion had been a bad idea. Maybe I had been wrong, and Harry was right. Maybe I had gone a little overboard.


	6. Chapter 6

**All's fair in love and Wheezes**

_Thank you soooo much to those who R+R-ed already! It really does inspire me to write! Please R+R if you haven't yet, I could always use more reviews. ___

_Like the other 5 chapters, the point of view (POV) is gonna change_

**I OWN NOTHING**

-

-

**RON'S POV**

The past week had been fantastic. Hermione and I had spent every waking moment we could together. However I did have one complaint: it was almost as if I didn't have a choice but to kiss her, or hold her hand. Although I would have done that anyway, it was like someone was telling me to. It was the same someone who had made me kiss Hermione that morning, the same someone who was controlling my every thought, every movement.

I could tell that Ginny and Harry were getting a little angry with us, but what were we supposed to do about it?

**GINNY'S POV**

Ron and Hermione were simply NAUSIATING. Did they ever separate? Thank god the week was practically over. Today was the last day those damned cupcakes are supposed to work. I have this feeling that it was a bad idea to give them the second potion. I had no idea what would happen when the potion wore off. Would they realize that they were totally in love? Or would they think the other had only liked them because of the potion. After careful consideration, the second will probably be the unfortunate outcome.

Harry and I tried to avoid the couple whenever possible, due to an unpleasant combination of guilt, and disgust. It seemed that as far as they had ever gone was snogging, quite exuberantly, but thankfully only snogging. However, their hands were always all over each other, and I really didn't need to see my big brother groping one of my best friends.

By time I was supposed to go to bed, I was one hundred percent pure nerves. When I woke up in the morning, Ron and Hermione would still love each or be totally terrified of one another. I didn't sleep well that night, and woke in the morning to a heavy knocking on my door, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Gin, it's Hermione, open the door! Now!"

"Uh…OK." I walked to the door, the whole time thinking, _ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap._ As soon as the door was open, Hermione ran into the room, making sure none of my roommates were in sight, they weren't.

"Ginny, something is up." _Ohcrapohcrap_ " I did some things last week that I had no control over, that I never would have done…well in public anyways…I can remember everything, but…." She trailed off, noticing my guilty expression, _ohcrap,_ "Ginerva Weasley. What did you do?"

"Well, You and Ron so obviously love each other, so Harry and I felt you just needed a push in the right direction…"

"How big of a push?"

I told her the whole story. She deserved to know, she was a victim. Her look got more and more helpless. The guilty feeling in my chest began to gnaw at me, "Well, he loved you-"

"-Ginny, I would rather not be loved, than for someone to be forced to love me."

"But he still does love you! And you love him! For real this time! Harry and I thought that the love potion would get you two to come out of your shells enough to confess your feelings to one another. Apparently we didn't think it through enough."

"hah, maybe so." She was getting a little hysterical now, "Ginny, I can't even leave the girl's dormitories without someone asking how Ron and I are. How am I supposed to go around the school?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I forced you and Ron to be together, and I'll never do it again! But listen to me: you should talk to him. You two should sort this out yourselves. I may not have been right about the whole love potion thing, but I know I am right about this!"

"Ginny! I can't face him!"

"Why? You've been FACING him all week."

"EXACTLY!"

"Trust me. Talk to him."

"um…..fine. Is everyone at breakfast?" I looked outside at the common room, "Yes, it looks like it."

"Ok, I'll meet him in the common room in five minutes, make sure he gets there."

"I smiled and walked to the boy's dormitories, knocking on the door to Ron and Harry's room.

**RON'S POV**

I was sitting on the bed with my head in my hands when I heard a knock on the door. Seamus went to answer it, and then called out to me, "Oi! Ron! Yer sister's here! Dean and I are going to get some breakfast, We'll leave you and Harry alone with her." I heard the door slam shut, and footsteps walk towards me.

"Ron, are you OK?"

"No, of course I'm not. I'm the biggest bloody prat at Hogwarts."

"Ron, no you aren't. Well, you're pretty close up there, but not because of what you did last week, just in general."

"Thanks Gin, you're a real help." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ron, I came here to say, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Harry said coming up behind me, "I'm totally and completely sorry."

"WHAT are you two talking about?"

So Harry and Ginny told me the whole story. All about love potions and pink powder and cupcakes. Then Ginny told me that I should talk to Hermione about this, and that I should meet her in the common room in about one minute. I didn't want to disappoint Hermione any further, even though all I wanted to do was to crawl under a rock and never come out again. I got up and walked down the stairs to the common room.

_Okay, I want to drag this out a little further ____ so, one more chapter, that's right, tomorrow the last chapter of All's Fair in Love and Wheezes is going to be published. It was fun, but all good things must come to an end ____. Please read and Review! And thank you to those who already did!_


	7. Chapter 7

**All's fair in love and Wheezes**

_Thank you soooo much to those who R+R-ed already! It really does inspire me to write! Please R+R if you haven't yet, I could always use more reviews. ___

_The point of view barely changes in this one, but I just thought I'd warn you anyway, tradition, ya know?_

**Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling, who does own Harry Potter**

_Here it is: The final installment of All's Fair in Love and Wheezes-_

_-_

_-_

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I had just sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace when Ron walked in. He was still in his pajamas: A white shirt that showed his muscles from doing yard work at his home, and blue plaid PJ pants. His hair was slightly tousled, and he had a guilty expression on his face.

When he sat down on the couch next to me we just stared at each other in silence. Oh, he must blame me for everything! It's not like he likes me or anything. Ginny must have been mistaken. Well if he was going to blame ME for all of this, he had another thing coming! He had taken part in this too! Who did he think he was? Then I remembered, he hadn't said anything yet. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something, and could tell he was waiting for me. I opened my mouth to say something at the exact same time he did. I blushed and his ears turned beet red. I nodded to let him go first, but he shook his head, "You go first." I took a deep breath:

"Ron, I'm sorry. I-"

"-You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Yes. Yes I do. I-"

"Did exactly what the potion told you to? Hermione, I'll admit, I'm a little embarrassed to-"

"Oh, so now snogging me is embarrassing?" I was suddenly very angry.

"NO!" He turned an extremely violent shade of red, "I was just trying to say that snogging you in public was a bit embarrassing, that's all…" He trailed off seeing the expression on my face. If looks could kill, Ron would probably be a little pile of ashes right now.

"Ronald, if snogging me in public is so embarrassing, why don't you just run back over to Lavender Brown. I hear she's missing you. I doubt she's as shameful as me."

"I never said that! And why are you so eager for me to leave? So you can go write one of your love letters to Vicky? I notice he never visits you. Hmm, maybe it says something that the only boy who has ever liked you lives far away, in Bulgaria!" I looked down at the hurtful words. Was that true? Yes. It was. Only one boy had ever loved me. He lives in Bulgaria. I began to stand up. I wasn't going to take this if I didn't have to.

A hand grabbed my arm, "Leave me alone Ronald."

"No. I'm sorry Hermione."

"No you're not. You just told the truth."

"No. I didn't tell the truth. In fact, I told a huge lie.

"About what? I'm pretty sure Victor lives in Bulgaria."

"Yes he does, but that's not what I lied about….." He hesitated before going on. I took that chance to sit back down on the couch. He didn't let go of my arm, and I didn't remind him that his hand was still there, "I lied about the fact that Krum was the only boy ever to like you." What was he talking about?

"Hermione, although the potion Harry and Ginny gave us made us love each other, I don't think it really did anything but intensify my feelings for you, no. don't interrupt." He said, watching me open my mouth. "What I am trying to say is that it really only sped up what I would have eventually done." I looked at him. What was he saying? He would have eventually grabbed my ass? "Hermione, this isn't coming out right, so I'm just going to say it point blank. Although we fight all the time, although we insult each other, and push each other's buttons, I secretly love it-"

"You love that we fight?"

"Yes, now would you let me finish? I secretly love it because…I love you." He took another breath to continue, but before he could let the words escape his mouth, his lips became otherwise occupied. I leaned forward and grabbed the color of his shirt, pushing my lips against his. Although we had been doing this all week, this felt so much more…real. This time we weren't being forced to do anything. We were both deciding that this was what we wanted. I put my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer.

I didn't know how much time had passed, just that it hadn't been enough when we heard a cough behind us. I pulled back, regretfully, and looked at Harry and Ginny, who were watching us from the boy's dormitory stairs, "We suppose the talk went well?" asked Ginny, while Harry subtly gave Ron the thumbs-up, and me a smirk.

Ron and I looked at them for a while before smiling.

**RON'S POV**

Finally!

_FIN_


End file.
